deadspacefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
Twinkle Twinkle Little Star(Adapatada al español como Estrellita Dónde Estás) es una canción de cuna, la cual se utiliza en una versión más misteriosa tanto en la publicidad como dentro del juego de Dead Space. La canción también aparece en Dead Space: Downfall, Dead Space: Extraction, Dead Space: Aftermath, Dead Space (móvil) y en Dead Space 2 . Descripción La canción apareció por primera vez en el trailer "Lullaby" de Dead Space. El verso 4 y la mitad de verso final no se escucha en el trailer. right|335px En Dead Space, la primera vez se puede escuchar en el Capítulo 6 y completa en Capítulo 10 la canción sonará en bucle. Si no se inicia el juego inmediatamente aparecerá el trailer Lullaby en su misteriosa totalidad. En Dead Space: Downfall, después de que Alissa Vincent muere, la canción comienza a sonar mientras su cuerpo sin vida flota en el vacío del espacio. En Dead Space: Extraction, la canción suena cerca del final del juego, mientras que Nathan McNeill está subiendo a través de la rejilla de ventilación. Al principio piensa que Lexine Murdoch esta cantando, pero ella no podía ser afectada por la Efigie Roja, se asume que Nathan estaba experimentando una alucinación en ese momento. En Dead Space: Aftermath, a menudo se puede escuchar la canción al avistarse a Vivian Kuttner, la hija fallecida de Nickolas Kuttner e incluso se la ve en una ocasión cantándola al mismo tiempo. El mismo Nickolas canta esta canción cuando alucina estar con su hija cuando muere después que ella lo engañara para que fuese expulsado hacia el vacío junto con varios marines. En Dead Space 2, en el primer capítulo la alucinación fantasma de Nicole Brennan canta la canción en voz baja antes de gritarle en la cara "Devuélvenos a la vida". También aparece en el puente de la USG Ishimura, en la sala con las cápsulas de escape fuera del Nido del Capitán, dos voces se pueden escuchar débilmente cantando. En Dead Space (móvil), la canción se escucha durante la escena del principio si uno escucha con atención. Letra Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky!. When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star. center|335px Voz intérprete La persona encargada de dar voz a esta tenebrosa e inquietante versión es la cantante y compositora estoniana Kerli. Creadora del BubbleGoth (Un estilo que mezcla lo Gótico ''con lo Infantil), ''Kerli fue contratada y encargada de darle voz a la canción. Una versión capaz de ponernos los pelos de punta pero calmarnos al mismo tiempo. en:Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Categoría:Saga Dead Space Categoría:Bandas sonoras